The Pregnancy Pact
by TroianKeegan101
Summary: One of the liars got pregnant. What will happen when the liars make a pact that they will all get pregnant? Will they regret their decision? Find out here at The Pregnancy Pact. Not good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps this is my first fanfiction so give it a chance ****J****I would like to clear up a few things**

**-Emily is bisexual and she's currently in a relationship with Noel (don't hate me,I like them as a couple)**

**-Ezra and Aria are a couple**

**-Hannah and Caleb are a couple**

**-Spence and Toby are a couple**

**-Its been a year since Ali's disappearance**

**-Emily, Aria, Hannah and Spencer are 16**

**-All the guys are a year older than the girls**

**-Aria didn't move to Iceland and she and the girls are still close**

**-A will appear in the later chapters**

**ARIA POV**

"And then he gave me his jacket because he saw I was getting cold" I finished my story of the latest date Ezra and I had with a smile. I just can't help to brag about him from time to time, he's just so cute and I love him.

auw that's so sweet I wish Caleb could be as romantic as Ezra maybe Ezra could give Caleb some advice on how to treat a girl" Hannah said with a chuckle. Before I could comment Spencer barged into my room. "Hey Spence what's up you look upset" I said worriedly.

"Have you guys seen the newspaper today?" Spencer asked without answering my question. "Nope" Hannah said popping the p. Spencer showed us the froth of the newspaper and on it was a picture of Ali and the title said "Missing for a year". "Wow I still can't believe that's it been an year since she went missing" Hannah said with sadness in her voice.

"Missing? She's not missing she's dead get over it, its been a year for crying out loud we should all just forget about her, if she was alive she would have shown up a long time ago" Emily said with a mean voice. We all gasp at our friend who hasn't said a word since she got here. "Ohmygosh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to say that" She said with a tear in her eye.

"Em what's wrong" I said as I rubbed my crying friend's back. "I…can't te…tell yo..you" Em said through her tears. "Em you can tell us anything" Spencer said while hugging her. "Yeah we're always going to be here for you, remember we're best friends forever" Hannah said with a slight smile to show Emily that she can trust them.

"I…I'm pre…pregnant" was the words Emily said with a whisper but loud enough for us to hear. We all sit in silence trying to process what Emily just said. "You guys properly think that I'm a slut" Emily said while crying into my shoulder.

"No Em we don't think that we're just shocked that's all, I mean if I thought that one of us are pregnant…you would have been at the bottom of my list…Aria would properly be first" Spencer said as I glared at her.

Emily chuckled "you guys really don't think I'm cheap I mean if the people at school found out they would properly think that I'm easy" Em said while I was stroking her hair, trying to make her feel better. "No one will think that Em" Hannah said trying to convince herself more than Emily

"Is Noel the father…did her pressure you into sleeping with him?" I asked Em. "What? No! Noel didn't pressure me into anything we weren't even expecting to do it so soon but then I went to his house and he made me dinner…than he said he loved me…and I could see it in his eyes that he really meant it and well then things went from there and yeah he is the father" Emily said looking at me with her big brown eyes.

"Does your parent know?" Hannah asked already knowing the answer. "No I'm not even sure if I'm going to keep the baby or give him or her a good live because I doubt that I'll give it a good life when I work at a coffee shop and I'm only sixteen for crying out loud" Emily said as she burst out in tears.

"What do you mean by your not sure if you're going to keep it….are you going to abort it?" Spencer asked terrified for the answer. "No I'm not that cruel, I would give him or her up for adoption" Em said. "Does Noel know" I suddenly asked. Emily shakes her head giving us an answer.

"What if we all got pregnant" Hannah suddenly asked. We all shared a look and starred at Hannah like she was crazy. "Than Emily wont feel so alone and I kind of like the idea of a little Hannah running around the house, and we all have boyfriends so why not?" Hannah continued giving us a reason. "The idea sounds appealing to me I'm in" I said surprising myself by the answer. We all looked at a confused Spencer until she finally agreed.

"No I cant ask you guys to that for me you are all ruining your lives and your crazy if you think that you can take care of a kid at sixteen" Emily said in disbelieve. "We've all already made up our minds Em and there's nothing you can do to stop it…we're getting pregnant, We're going to be moms" Hannah said with a smile as she looks at Spencer and I while Emily looks at us like we're crazy.

"I guess we're all going to me moms" Spencer said with a slight smile. "Are you serious Spencer? You are supposed to be the smart one" Emily said looking at Spencer. "There is no use fighting because we made up our minds…we're getting pregnant" I say with a nervous glance at Hannah and Spencer.

**AND THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER…I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND IF YOU DID THAN REVIEW XOXOXO THANKS**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS I REALLY APPRECIATE IT**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS (BUT I WISH I DID)**

HANNA POV

"Yeah Ari I know what to do, okay I'll talk to you later bye love you" I just finished my conversation with Aria. It's been a week since the girls and I made that pact and I'm scared as hell to be a mom but we already made a promise and I cant back out now.

When I put my phone in my purse it rings again "I should really turn my phone off" I muttered to myself. "Hey mom how are you" I asked when I finished looking at the caller id. "I'm fine I just arrived in New York, I just wanted to let you know that I arrived safely" my mom's voice said. "That's good, thanks for calling but I really need to go now, the girls and I are going to watch twilight now, enjoy New York I love you" I said before I switched my phone off.

I hate it when I lie to my mom because she thinks the girls and I are having a sleepover at Emily's for the weekend but I'm really camping with Caleb. "Hey Han who was that on the phone" Caleb said while coming out of the tent. "Umn it was just Aria asking where we were" I said to him. "Okay so when will your mom be back from New York and why would she let her only daughter go camping with her boyfriend" Caleb said with a smirk. Dammit he knows I'm lying.

"She is in New York but she thinks that I'm staying at Em's for the weekend with the rest of the girls and she's coming back on Sunday" I said to him truthfully. "Why would Hanna Marin give up a weekend of shopping and chick flicks with her best friends to go camping with her boyfriend" Caleb said with a smirk as he kissed me on the lips. "I can think of better things to do with you this weekend" I whispered in his ear as I walked to the tent.

When I entered the tent Caleb came in and started kissing me. It got heated pretty fast when his tongue asked for entrance. "Are you sure?" he asked me as we pulled away from each other to get some air. "I'm sure" I replied as I touched his abs. "I have a cond…" "I'm on the pill" I lied quickly because I know what he was going to say.

EMILY'S POV

"Em calm down" Spencer said. "Calm down? Calm down! I can't calm down my friend is out there somewhere ruining her life because of me" I screamed while tears came out. "Em this is not your fault, we want to do this" Aria said as she and Spencer comforts me. "You are all going to ruin your lives if you go through with this" I said between sniffles.

"This is not your fault Em we're doing this because we want to" I heard Aria say while rubbing circles on my back. "If I didn't get pregnant then none of you would even think about getting pregnant now" I screamed at them. "Look Em, we are all going to get pregnant someday, why cant that day be now and not later" Spencer said while giving me a hug. "BECAUSE WE ARE SIXTEEN" I screamed at her. "Just drop the subject…Hannah is out there now with Caleb doing it, I think that it's a little too late to turn back now" Aria said looking at Spencer and I

Spencer's phone made a noise which meant that she got a new text message. She got her phone out of her jean pocket and smiled like crazy when she read the text. "Who is it" Aria asked. "Its Toby, I haven't seen him in a week because he went to visit his uncle and he wants to meet me at my house" Spencer answered while she picked up her bag and went to the door. "Have fun Spence…say to Toby I said hi" Aria said while giving her a hug.

Spencer walked over to me and gave me a bug hug and said "everything will be okay" in my ear and walked out of my bedroom. "And then there were two" Aria said trying to lighten the mood. "Are you okay?" she asked while starring at me. "No I'm not okay my best friends are all getting pregnant because they have pity me and I'm feeling really nauseous now" I said while feeling my stomach.

"We don't pity you Em we want to do this" Aria said softly. I was just going to reply but instead I run to the bathroom across my room. I was puking and I suddenly felt someone pull back my hair and rubbing my back. After I finished puking and wiped my mouth with the toilet paper I looked at the person who is still rubbing my back.

"Do you really want to go through this everyday for nine months?" I asked Aria with tears in my eyes. She doesn't say anything and just holds me while I cry.

SPENCER POV

I just pulled up at my house after my visit at Emily's. I was just about to open the door when I heard a familiar voice call my name. I turned around and saw Toby leaning against the truck that I got him. I run to him as fast as I can and we just stood there and hugged each other. When we finally broke apart we both leaned in until our lips touched. "I missed you so much" were the first words that came out of his mouth. "I missed you too" I said while smiling.

"Do you want to come inside, my parents are at work and Melissa is in Philly for the weekend" I said while my arms were wrapped around his torso. "Yeah sure" he replied with a smile. We walked inside the house and I made us both a cup of coffee. "So how much did you miss me" I asked him with a grin when we finished our coffee. "I missed you like crazy, even if it was just a week, I can't stay away from you that long again" he replied as he kissed me on my lips.

That one kiss led to a hot make out session on the couch. "Let's continue this in my bedroom" I whispered in his ear as I stood up and waited for him to follow me. Once we reached my bedroom we started another make out session. I started taking his shirt off when he suddenly stopped me. "Spence, I don't have any condoms" he said. "Don't worry about that, I'm on the pill" I said as I started unbuttoning his shirt again.

ARIA POV

I was busy leaving Em's house when I got a call from Ezra. "Hey beautiful" he said while I blushed. "Hi babe what's up?" I asked as I opened my car door. "Can you do me a favour and come over? I'm home alone and I though that we could watch a movie together" he asked me in that voice I love so much. "Yeah sure I'll be right over" I said and hung up. I called my mom and said that I was sleeping over at Emily's house.

When I finished the phone call with my mom I started driving to Ezra's. When I arrived at his house he let me in and we started watching a movie. In the middle of the movie I decided that I should do it now because if I don't do it now that I'll be afraid that I will never do it. I climbed on his lap and we started making out. He carried me to his room and laid me on his bed "I'm not sure if I can do this" He said when it got too heated. "Why not?" I asked with a frown. "I want your first time to be special" he said while looking down. "That's so sweet but this is special because I'm with the guy I love" I said. He looked up with a smile and we continued what we were doing before.

**I'M SOOO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER SUCKED BUT IT WILL GET BETTER I PROMISE…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so in this chapter the girls will find out if their pregnant and Emily, Spencer, Hanna, Aria, Noel, Toby, Caleb and Ezra are all 16**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little liars **

NO ONE'S POV

It's been three weeks since they made the pact…two weeks since the girls got intimate with their boyfriends and they were about to find out if their pregnant. They went to a drug store a couple of miles out of Rosewood where nobody knows them.

They just finished picking the three pregnancy tests and walked across the store to go pay for it. The middle aged lady who works at the store looks at them and shakes her head disapprovingly while they paid for it.

"What are you starring at?" Hanna asked rudely.

"Hanna shut up" Spencer said while giving Hanna a glare.

They walked out of the store and climbed into Spencer's car.

"Did you see how she was starring at us?" Hanna asked.

"It was pretty hard to ignore" Aria said truthfully.

"So where will you guys take the pregnancy test" Emily said secretly hoping that they were not pregnant.

"We can take it at my house my parents are only coming back from work at night" Spencer said

We finally arrived at Spencer's after a long hour drive. "Okay who's first?" I asked while holding up one pregnancy test.

"I'll go" Hanna said while taking the test and going to the bathroom.

Hanna came back five minutes later with the stick in her hand. "What does it say, please tell my your not pregnant" Emily said as she looked at Hanna.

"I don't know, I haven't looked at it yet, can one of you do it?" Hanna asked.

"I'm not touching that thing, you peed on it" Spencer said.

"I'll do it" Aria said as she looked at the stick in the blonde's hand.

"It has two lines, what does that mean?" Aria said.

"Your pregnant" Emily said softly.

"I'm pregnant, oh my gosh" Hanna said with a smile as she felt her stomach.

"I'll go next" Aria said after she gave Hanna a hug and went to the bathroom.

"You can do this Aria, You can do this" she whispered to herself as she waited for the test to show her if she's pregnant.

Aria walked outside of the bathroom and inside the room where the rest of her friends were. "I'm pregnant" she says as she holds up the pregnancy test.

"Great, I've ruined two of my best friend's lives" Emily said with a frown.

"There's no going back now we're already pregnant" Hanna says as she gestured to herself and Aria.

"I guess I'm next" Spencer says as she takes the last pregnancy test. The girls waited a couple of minutes before Spencer came back inside the room.

"I'm pregnant, we're pregnant, oh my gosh we're going to be moms" Spencer says.

"We're going to get though this" Hanna said while looking at the rest of the girls.

"Guys I just realised something, how am I going to tell my parents, how am I gonna tell Ezra, how am I going to tell his parents" Aria says with panic in her voice.

"I don't think that we thought this pregnancy thing through, I mean we just thought about the positive things not the negative things, my parents are going to kill me." Spencer said starting to panic.

"It's a little to late to start panic now but like Hanna said, we will get through this even if is doesn't feel like this now" Emily said while giving Aria and Spencer a hug.

Their phone suddenly beeped at the same time which meant that they got a new text message. "That's strange" Hanna said as she pulled out her phone.

"I bet you wish you didn't make that pact now, don't you? –A" the message said. "Alison?" Aria said in disbelief as she reads the message.

"That's not possible" Spencer said.

"Who the hell is A" Emily asked in shock.

"I have no idea but he or she knows about the pact" Hanna says as she reads the message again.

**I know that this chapter is really short but the next chapter will be when Spencer's family and Toby find out she's pregnant . **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so in this chapter where Spencer's parents and Toby will find out that she's pregnant. Yay**!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars **

**SPENCER POV**

I just finished driving Em, Han and Ari home after we got that creepy text. It was properly nothing but this A person knows that we made a pact to get pregnant and it's scary. What if A told the guys or even our parents?

As I walked into the living room I saw my parents and Melissa arguing about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I entered the living room.

"What's wrong is the fact that your pregnant" Melissa said while holding up one of the pregnancy test.

"What the hell did you do in my room" I asked angrily

"Don't yell at your sister, she's not the one who got pregnant at sixteen" My mom says as tears escaped her eyes.

"I was looking for you in your bedroom, I was just about to leave but then I saw the three pregnancy tests in the trash can and they were all positive so I told mom and dad." Melissa said softly looking down.

"Get out, get out of this house, I don't want to see you again" were the first words my dad said since I entered the living room.

"Peter think about what you just said, where will she go?" My mom asked worriedly.

"I don't care, she can go to Toby Cavanaugh who knocked her up" My dad yelled as he stood up.

"I'll give you an hour to go pack your thing" were the last words my dad said as he walked out of the house.

"Spence, I'm so sorry, I should have spoken to you first" Melissa said with tears in her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm going to go pack my things" I said with tears in my eyes as I stood up.

I was in my room, packing some clothes in a suitcase until my mom walked in. "Honey I'm so sorry" my mom said as she gave me a hug.

"Does Toby know" my mom asked

"No" was all I replied.

"Where are you going to go" My mom said as she looked at me.

"Why do you care?" I asked her as I finished packing my suitcase.

"Honey I love you, your father will come around" My mom said as she puts her hand on mine.

"I love you too mom and I'm properly going to sleep at one of the girls." I said with a slight smile. My mom wiped away my tears and gave me another hug.

I walked out of my house or my ex house and climbed inside my car. I was going to go to Toby's but I really didn't want to tell him about me being pregnant tonight so I was driving to Emily's now.

I was at her house now and knocking on her door. "Spencer sweetheart what happened?" Asked Emily's mother as she opened the door and saw my tear stained face.

"Can I stay here for a couple of nights?" I asked as she gave me a hug.

"Of course you can" She says as she lets me inside the house.

"Where's Emily?" I asked

"She's in her room, do you want something to eat?" She asked as her motherly instincts were showing.

"No I'm not hungry, I'm just going to go to Emily" I said as I walked to her room with my suitcase.

"Spence what's wrong?" Em asked me as she stood up from her bed and walked over to me.

"My dad kicked me out, they found out that I was pregnant" I said as I cried into Emily's shoulder.

I got a text message as I pulled away from Em. I pulled out my phone and the message said "auw poor Spence's, your family has abandoned you –A"

"Who is it" asked Emily curiously

"Nobody" I replied.

"So when will you tell Toby?" Emily asked softly.

"I'm going to tell him Tomorrow when I go to his house" I replied softly.

"How do you think he will react?" I asked her after a moment of silence.

"He will properly freak when you tell him, but he will never leave you because he loves you" Emily said while squeezing my hand.

"So when will you tell Noel" I asked her.

"I Have no idea but I need to tell him soon because I'm like four weeks" Emily said sadly.

**The next morning**

I was on my way to Toby's at one in the afternoon because it was a Saturday and we didn't have school.

"Hey" I said softly as I stopped my car outside of his house where he was sitting outside.

"Hey beautiful" he says as he walks to me and gives me a hug.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he cupped my face.

"Please don't hate me" I said as I starred at him.

"I could never hate you" he says

"I'm…preg….pregnant" I said not looking into his eyes.

"You're what?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm pregnant" I said a little bit louder.

"I thought you were on the pill" he says softly.

"I umn was but the pill doesn't work all the time" I said nervously.

"You're properly gonna leave me now" I said with tears in my eyes.

"I'm never gonna leave you, we are going to get through this" He said as he gave me a hug.

"I wish my dad was as understanding as you are" I said as I pulled away from him

"Do they know" he asked me.

"Yea he kicked me out of the house. I said with tears in my eyes.

"He did what" he says angrily

"Don't worry about it, I slept at Emily's for the night" I say.

"You can stay here, My parents wont mind, they are going to be mad at first but they will never kick you out" he says as he wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"I love you so much" I said as I looked at him.

"I love you too" He says with a slight smile.

**Who should I do next? Aria, Hanna or Emily? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars**

HANNA POV

All the girls and I were in my bedroom just talking.

"I thought he was going to freak but he was really calm and sweet about the entire thing." Spencer said with a smile.

"I told you he was not going to leave, Toby's not that kind of guy" Emily said while looking at Spencer with a smile.

"Okay guys so have you gotten anymore A texts" Aria suddenly asked.

All of us looked kind of tense and did not say anything which answered Aria's answer. "I really think we should go to the police, because this A person is like spying on us" Spencer said.

"Yeah me too A send me a text last night saying how I should keep an eye on my dad because he's not as innocent as everyone thinks he is" Aria said.

"What will we say if we go to the police, oh hi this crazy person who we don't know is like threatening to tell everyone about our plan to get pregnant on purpose" I said while looking at the others.

"Hanna, this entire pregnancy pact was your idea." Emily said while looking at me.

"Whatever" I replied

"Why are you so cranky?" Spencer asked while looking annoyed.

"Caleb said something about he's dream collage yesterday and I started thinking about how this baby will affect his future, my future, our future" Hanna said while panicking and putting her hand on her stomach.

"I doubt that Caleb will leave you and that baby" Aria said while pointing to my stomach.

"What baby?" Caleb asked with the entire colour drained from his face.

"What are you doing here" I asked as I started to panic again.

"Your mom said I could come in and when I was about to come inside your room I heard you saying my name and something about a baby" Caleb said.

"I think its time for us to leave" Emily said as she and the rest of the girls left my room.

"Hanna…what is this about a baby?" Caleb asked as he started to walk towards me.

"Caleb…I don't know how to tell you this" I said as tears started falling from my eyes.

"Hey you can tell me anything" Caleb said as he pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm…..preg…nant" I said as we pulled apart.

"You're what? How?" Caleb asked as he sat on my bed.

"I'm pregnant and…I think you know how" I said as I sat beside him on the bed.

After a couple minutes of silence I decided to speak again because he wasn't saying anything. "I'm going to keep it…and I understand if you don't want to be apart of his or her life" I said softly.

"Han, I'm not letting you raise a baby on your own, I'm going to be here for you no matter what and I'm just shocked that's all" Caleb said as he squeezed my hand.

"So you're not leaving us" I said as I smiled.

"I could never leave you Hanna Marin, I love you so much, we're going to get through this" Caleb said as he kissed my cheek.

"I love you too" I said.

"So have you told your mom yet?" Caleb asked avoiding my eyes.

"Do you think that you would be sitting here if I told her" I said as Caleb looked down.

"I'm joking, she will be mad but she will understand" I said trying to convince myself more than Caleb.

"When should we tell her?" He asked playing with my hand.

"We?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah I'm not letting you do this alone" He said.

"I don't know when I want to tell her, I'm just scared" I admitted.

"You don't have to be scared…you have me" He said as he pulled me towards the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to tell your mom" he said. I stopped walking when he said this.

"Are you crazy, we can't tell her now" I hissed at him.

"Yes we can and we will" He said as he dragged me down the stairs until we were face to face with my mother.

"So what do you want to tell me?" My mom asked us as she stares as us.

"Nothing" I said as I turned around but Caleb stopped me before I could get away.

"Honey what's wrong" My mom asked concerned.

I was about to reply but I run to the bathroom instead and threw up. "God I hate this" I muttered to myself as I wiped my mouth.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked as he entered the bathroom.

"Well apparently you don't get morning sickness just in the mornings" I said as I gave him a glare.

"I'm sorry but we need to tell your mother" Caleb said as he walked closer to me.

"I know but I'm not ready, What if she kicks me out of the house, where will I go?" I asked as I started crying again.

"You can stay at my house, my parents love you" Caleb said trying to calm me down.

"I know but I already lost my father, he doesn't care about me, he never even visits anymore, I can't lose my mother too" I said as I hugged Caleb tightly.

"You will never lose her, she loves you no matter what" Caleb whispered in my ear.

"I don't know what I would've done without you" I said as I gave him another hug.

"So are we going to tell your mom and then we can go talk to my parents" he asked.

"Yeah as long as I have you I can do anything" I said as he kissed my forehead.

We walked out of the bathroom and into the living room where my mom was. "Hanna are you okay, are you sick?" my mom asked worriedly.

"No mom I'm not sick but we do need to tell you something" I said as I looked at Caleb who was holding my hand.

"Mom I'm pregnant" I said as quickly as possible.

"WHAT? YOU'RE ONLY SIXTEEN" My mom screamed at us.

"I'm sixteen and a half" I said softly.

"Not helping" Caleb whispered in my ear as I glared at him.

"Mom I know you properly hate me know but I really need you" I said as I burst out in tears.

My mom's face softens " Honey I could never hate you and I'm not leaving you when you need me the most" she says as she hugged me.

Caleb, my mom and I just talked for an hour about what we're going to do when the baby arrives and trying to figure it out. "Oh gosh I can't believe that I'm going to be a grandmother before I'm even forty" My mom says which caused us all to laugh.

"I'm going to go now, it's getting pretty late, I'll call you later Han and then we can figure out when we are going to tell my parents. Bye Miss Marin" Caleb says as he kissed my cheek.

I can't believe that we actually told my mom maybe all of this will work out in the end. I was walking up stairs to my bedroom when my phone beeped which it does when I get a message "looks like hefty Hanna will be back soon –A"

**And that's the chapter…I hope you guys liked it**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that you guys had to wait so long for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars**

EMILY POV

I was in the living room just watching TV with my dad who got home last night but he will leave again next week, I'm going to miss him so much. "What would you guys like for dinner" My mom said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Mom, you know you can't cook right" I yelled at her while laughing.

"Well it's a special occasion because your dad is here and we don't eat home cooked meals as a family anymore so I thought that we could have a nice home cooked meal" My mom said as she walked inside of the living room.

Pam, you know I love you more that anything but Emy's right, you can't cook to save your life" My dad says as he starts to laugh with me.

"Yeah just order a pizza" I exclaimed, I'm really in the mood for pizza. Last night I wanted pickles and I don't even eat pickles, damn pregnancy cravings.

"Okay pizza it is" My mom said after a while as she called the pizza place.

"So Emy what's been going on in your life" My dad said trying to make conversation.

"The usual dad, you didn't miss much" I shrugged starting to play with my charm bracelet that Noel got me for our anniversary. I play with it whenever I get nervous.

"Oh so are you and Noel still together?" My dad asked.

"Yeah it's almost a year now" I muttered looking down.

"That's good so how's Spencer, Hanna and Aria" he asked after a pause. Ugh I love him but can't he just shut up.

"Their good we're still close friends" I said as I looked at him.

"That's good Honey"

"Dad…can I tell you something" I asked him, starting to play with my bracelet again.

"Yeah you can tell me anything" He replied with a smile. He properly won't have a smile on his face when I tell him what I'm about to I though to myself.

"I'm…" I tried to say but got interrupted by a door opening and closing.

"Hi sorry if I'm disturbing, your mom let me in" Noel said as he looked at me.

"Hey Noel nice to see you again" My dad says as he stood up and walked to where he was standing and shakes his hand.

"Nice to see you too Mr. Fields" Noel said with a warm smile.

The doorbell rings again after a moment of silence "That must be the pizza, your welcome to stay for dinner Noel" My mom says as she walked to the door.

A minute later my mom walked back into the living room with two pizza boxes. "Emily can you come help me in the kitchen" My mom asked.

"Yeah sure" I replied as I followed my mom into the kitchen.

I took out the plates and placed them on the table. "Emily, what's this" My mom asked while holding a note.

"I don't know what is it?" I asked as I walked closer to my mom.

"I don't know I found it in the pizza box" My mom replied.

"That's strange what is a note doing in a pizza box? What does it say?" I asked her curiously.

"Ask Emily what she's been hiding from you for weeks since she and Noel slept together -A" My mom says as she stares at me.

My whole body suddenly stiffened when my mom read the note "Emy what's this and who is A" My mom demanded.

"I do…don't kn…know" I stuttered. It was not a complete lie, I really don't know who this A person is but I know that my mom wanted to know about Noel and I.

"Did you sleep with him?" She asked me after a moment of silence and waits for my answer with fear in her eyes.

"Yes" I answered truthfully, looking down.

"And are you…"

I nod because I knew what she was about to say and I just burst out in tears as my mom comforts me.

"Wayne get in here" My mom demanded from the kitchen.

"Mom please don't tell him" I pleaded.

"What's wrong Emy?" My dad asked as he walked into the kitchen and saw me crying.

There was a moment of silence for a while before my mom spoke again "She's…..pregnant" were the words that came out of her mouth.

"You're what?!" My dad screamed as he stares at us in complete shock and then he stares and Noel who was sitting in the living room.

"I'm going to kill that bastard" My dad said as he walked back into the living room.

"No daddy" I screamed before I run after him. When I walked into the living room I saw my dad holding Noel at his collar.

"Who do you think you are" My dad said.

"I don't know what your talking about Sir" Noel said with fear in his eyes.

"You got my daughter pregnant and your not even man enough to admit it….to take responsibility" My dad said angrily.

"Wait a minute…you're pregnant?" Noel asked after a pause and stares at me when my dad said those words.

"You didn't know?" My mom asked him. My dad eventually let go of him.

"No…I didn't know…this is the first I hear of this" He exclaimed as he stares at me still in shock.

"Who else knows about this?" My mom suddenly asked.

"Aria, Hanna and Spencer" I said softly.

"Wait… so you told them before you told me?" Noel asked me. I didn't want to tell them about the other girls.

"I was scared you would leave me and I would be stuck raising a baby alone" I said as I started crying again.

"So your going to keep it?" My dad asked.

"I think so, I don't know…I don't want to raise baby alone" I cried as I sit on the chair in the living toom.

"Honey your never alone" My mom whispers and gave me a hug.

"So you guys are not mad?" I questioned after a pause.

"Oh I'm mad as hell…" My dad try to say but my mom nudged him in his side "But I love you and I want you to know that we will we here for you" my dad said, making me smile.

Once I realised Noel didn't say anything I looked at him until he replied "Em I meant it when I said I loved you and I mean it when I say that I'm going to be here for you no matter what" He said as I stood up and hugged him.

"I love you too" I whispered in the crook of his neck.

Once we were done hugging I got a phone call from Miss Mongomery.

"Hi Miss Mongomery is there a reason your calling

What? No that can't be true

Is she okay?

Yeah I'm on my way now, thanks for calling"

"Who was that" My mom questioned.

"It was Miss Mongomery…Aria's been in a car accident" I said as I started crying into Noel's shirt again. When I pulled away from Noel I got a text message.

"You might have gotten your happy ending but will Aria also get hers –A"

**Okay guys thanks for reading…review?**


End file.
